Broken By Tears
by WiccanWriter86
Summary: Sometimes friends fight. Tensions build and things are said, actions are taken and hearts can break. But in the end of the shadowy darkness, there will always be a light to renew the bond that holds them together. Happy AkuRoku 2019!


**A/N: What day is it? It's AkuRoku Day 2019! Whoop, whoop! So in tradition I've written a little something for all the fans to check out. I've been playing around with the idea that this is quite a few years after the whole Organization 13 taking over with the heartless destroying everything. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to any of the characters or worlds nor do I profit from the writing of this, pure entertainment purposes.**

**Enjoy and thank you for checking out my work!**

**Broken by Tears**

"Why are you always yelling at me lately?" Roxas shouted across the room at the only other person currently in his apartment. "As if I don't already have enough goddamned problems without you yelling at me right now!"

Axel scrunched up his forehead and prepared to retaliate. "I only started yelling, because you were yelling at me!"

"Maybe because it seems to be the only way I can get you to listen" Roxas said as he began to pick up his work space, closing his laptop and setting it in its case. "You're so wrapped up in your own head lately that you don't talk to me anymore, and I'm sick of it Axel!"

"That's not fair Roxas! You know that learning to wield a Keyblade is important to me, I've just been too busy" Axel yelled, watching his best friend walk around the small living room space and through the dining area.

Roxas scoffed and mumbled under his breath.

"Excuse me?" Axel said loudly. "If you've got something to say to me, then just say it"

"It's nothing" Roxas said loud enough for him to hear.

"No, what the hell did you just say?" Axel said in a normal voice, but Roxas could tell that he was highly agitated.

Roxas stopped in his pacing and looked in Axel's direction. "I said that maybe this was all a mistake" he shook his head a few times "Because it's like living with a damn child"

"A CHILD!?" Axel asked, now his blood was boiling. "I'm a very important contender in the Coliseum games, fighting everyday so we can earn more munny and move out of this tiny town! I'm working my ass off out there!" He hollered in Roxas' direction. "I'm out of the apartment almost every day, unlike you. You just sit here on your computer all damn day!"

"I'm writing a novel!" Roxas shouted "It requires me to sit for long hours at a time. I'm working my ass off too. Maybe not fighting and swinging around a Keyblade anymore like you, but I still have deadlines"

Life had been really difficult for Roxas since he walked away from the organization and decided to find work outside of fighting the heartless.

Axel rolled his eyes and chuckled "Oh, yeah because writing words is so difficult"

"Have you ever written a book? Or read one lately?" Roxas crossed his arms over his chest and stared across the room.

"Well no. But unlike you, I still have a thriving career ridding the worlds of the remaining heartless" Axel shouted with a smirk "_I'm_ not a washed-up, has-been!"

Taken aback by his words, Roxas stared wide-eyed at the tall redhead. His mouth opened to say something, but no words came out. Roxas felt the rims of his eyes start to burn as tears began to collect. He quickly turned on his heel, heading for the bedroom towards the back of the apartment.

Slamming the door behind him and locking it, Roxas covered his mouth with his hands in an attempt to muffle his sobs. "I moved to Traverse Town to get away from all the fighting. I gave up everything I had back home, to be happy, and start over here" he whispered to himself through sobs. "To be with him" He looked back at the door and let the hot tears fall from his eyes.

"Roxas, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it!" Axel said behind the locked door, his fist pounding against the wood as the knob twisted in his attempts to open it.

Roxas walked quickly towards the closet and ripped his suitcase from the top shelf, not caring about the falling items as he turned and slammed the case on the bed. He threw the lid open and turned back to the closet, grabbing all the clothes from his side, hangers and all. He angrily tossed them towards the suitcase, listening to the consent apologies and rattling of the door as tears streamed down his face. He fell to his knees with a loud thud and placed both hands over his face, sobbing loudly. A has-been? Is that really how Axel saw him?

They had been through so many of the same missions over the years. Shared so many hours on that clock tower eating ice cream and watching sunsets and now Axel was treating him like he was just some crappy roommate that wasn't holding up his end of the rent. Well Roxas had enough of this harsh treatment. He didn't need it anymore.

"Please, just unlock the door and talk to me" Axel said as the knob continued to rattle.

Wiping at his eyes, Roxas cleared his throat "There's nothing to discuss Axel" He stood back up and looked around the room, grabbing items that were his and tossing them into his bag. He turned and marched into the bathroom collecting his toiletries quickly. He could hear Axel talking, but everything just sounded like a buzz. Roxas was lost his own thoughts as the world around him slowly melted.

He had been trying so hard to build a new life here. It had been 8 stressful months, but still he had been making it work. A new world, new job, new home and a new "relationship". Maybe it was all too much, too fast. Roxas felt as the stream of tears ran down his face steadily and mingled with his loud sobs. His eyes burned and his heart hurt at the idea of leaving Axel. But if this is what a new Keyblade trainee acted like, maybe it was better if he left. He heaved a heavy breath. He'd stay at a hotel and book a flight back to Twilight Town in the morning. Roxas zipped up his suitcase as best he could. "Just need my office supplies from the kitchen, and I'm gone. Keep the rest" he spoke out loud.

"Wait! No, no, no please don't leave!" Axel shouted from behind the door.

Roxas heard a loud thud before the pounding stopped and the knob quit rattling. He picked up his suitcase, straightened his back and marched towards the door, letting out a shaky breath as he reached for the lock. Roxas pulled the door open quickly and attempted to shoulder his way past Axel, who had tears streaming down his face. But it was no use; the space between them was too small.

"Excuse me" Roxas said in a calm, firm tone.

Axel gasped, not moving as a sob ripped from his mouth. "I'm so sorry. It wasn't my place" Axel said as tears began to stream down his cheeks. "Please forgive me Rox, and please don't leave"

"You've made it very obvious how you feel about my being here" Roxas said in a stern tone. His tears had stopped, but his face still felt hot.

"I didn't mean it" Axel said between whispered sobs. "Just please, please…" his gaze moved to the floor, too embarrassed to face Roxas.

Roxas hated how gullible he felt in that moment. Seeing this bawling mess that was his best friend standing in front of him just broke his heart. Axel hardly ever showed his vulnerable side.

With a sigh, Roxas dropped his suitcase and reached out for Axel, hugging him around the middle. Axel pressed his face onto Roxas' head and hugged him back tightly. He began to relax as he felt Roxas' hand move in light circles on his lower back.

"I'm so stupid. I don't know why I said that" Axel spoke quietly as his eyes squeezed out the last of the tears still swimming in them. "You're not a has-been. You're a legend and a great author. I'm just swamped with training and I guess I…"

His words were cut off by Roxas' shushing as his hand moved in soothing circles around his back. "It's okay" Roxas whispered onto his stomach. He was relieved to hear Axel sigh as his arms wrapped tighter around his torso as if the older male would just suddenly disappear. "We're both under a lot of pressure, and I guess it all exploded over all at once."

"Yeah, that's for sure" Axel said with a chuckle. He pulled his head back and gazed down at Roxas. "I'm sorry Rox, and I'll make it up to you. I promise"

Roxas smiled, wiping away tears that were still wet on his cheeks. "You better" he said with a smirk.

"I love you, you know?" Axel said with a smile.

"But I love you more" Roxas grinned back at him.

"And I love you most" Axel leaned forward to meet Roxas' lips in a chaste kiss.

Their noses bumped together as they both chuckled in their throats and continued to kiss. Roxas reached his arms out, wrapping them around Axel's neck as the redhead traced a single finger across his the back of his neck. Roxas hummed and felt his body shiver involuntarily. Their tongues battled and teeth clashed slightly as the sound of soft gasps and whimpers filled the space between them. His feet stumbled as he was forcefully pressed against the wall behind him, feeling as Axel's hands slid down to his ass giving it a playful squeeze as the taller male pulled at his lower lip with his teeth.

Gasping, Roxas pulled his face back and stared at Axel. "Well that escalated quickly" he chuckled.

Axel shook his head "Nuh uh, not fast enough" his words sounded breathy and Roxas could see the dusky rose color filling his cheeks, matching the color of his spiky hair and running down his neck.

Roxas saw that familiar fire in Axel's eyes and his heart began to race. Without even thinking about it, his fingers reached to the nape of the older male's neck and grabbed a handful of flaming red hair. He tugged Axel's head back, relishing in the growl and curse that came from his mouth. Axel closed his eyes and sucked his bottom lip into his mouth.

"Should I unpack my suitcase then?" Roxas asked in a low voice, placing his mouth right at the base of Axel's throat and nibbling at the sensitive flesh.

"Do it tomorrow" Axel said with a growl. His body moved back, pulling Roxas with him as he felt his hair being released and the older of the two started to chuckle. Axel hungrily reconnected their mouths as his hand groped for the door, slamming it closed behind them. Their feet stumbled towards the bed as their hands pulled, untucked and tossed articles of clothing around the room.

The tension was gone and nothing but sensual magic filled the space around them. Sure things were rough, but they were best friends and now also lovers, and in the end, love will always find a way back into your heart.

HAPPY AKUROKU DAY 2019!

A/A/N: I know this didn't really have anything super kinky, but I wanted to just do a short one-shot and to write smut…well good smut, that takes some time and lots of chapters. But fear not, I promise to have more exciting "bedroom adventures" of these two, because it is one of my favorite KH ships. Thanks for reading and feel free to check out some of my other stories.


End file.
